


fought our fight in my head

by alby_mangroves



Category: DCU (Comics), Midnighter (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Art, Drawing, Enemies to Lovers, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: Midnighter lets Dick catch up to him in a dark alley. This could go two ways.





	fought our fight in my head

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geckoholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoholic/gifts).



 

 

**[Tumblr](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/164914380254/fought-our-fight-in-my-head-for-lostemotion-3) **

 


End file.
